Tied by their sinful meeting
by ShapelessProse
Summary: They were just like that, doubting if what they were doing was right or wrong. Realizing that it was so wrong. Yet they were tied by their sinful meeting and doing the sinful act of theirs repeatedly. A very strong thread. The red sinful thread of theirs.
Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

It was a dark night. The sound of the branches of the trees hitting the window of a room in an inn was heard inside. Two sweaty bodies, lying down on a bed, slowly panting, embracing each other were peacefully listening to it.

The dark green-haired lady that was lying beside a white-haired guy, slowly tracing the guy's scar on his torso. Tied by their sinful meeting, all they can do is smile and touch each other. Filling each others' emptiness and sadness. All what they wanted was to make each other happy but that won't be inevitable. They wanted each other, they wanted to be at each others' side.

"Allen-kun..."

"Hmmm?" Allen was closing his eyes, relishing the moment of peace they were having.

"I know that I'd asked you this before but I haven't elaborated to you about this that much." She stopped tracing his scar and tilted her head to face Allen. Allen opened his eyes and looked at her eyes.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"When you close your eyes and think of the world, what do you see?" Sincerity was in her eyes. He was about to answer her when she averted her gaze and looked at the window, slowly closing her eyes.

"I am always dreaming of a world without akuma, the church, exorcist and the Noahs. Without them that when I opened my eyes I will find myself and my brother in our kitchen, watching him to burn our lunch." Lenalee giggled at that. Allen slowly caressed her cheeks.

"And then, he'll say sorry for burning our food and he'll tell me that I am the cutest sister he has ever had and I'll laugh at that because I am his only sister. He will tell me to hurry up because I am running late for school and I will blame him why didn't he wake me up early and then he will answer me that I looked cute when sleeping that he felt bad waking me up."

Lenalee continued on telling him how she will be able to roam around the city without getting scared. Allen found himself thinking about what she was saying.

 _'A world without the church, akuma, noahs and exorcists? Basically there will be no me in her world. But as long as she is happy, I am fine with it.'_ He smiled bitterly at the thought.

He didn't notice that Lenalee was finished on what she was saying, when he saw her about to cry.

"Lenalee, what's wrong?"

"A-allen-kun. I love you, you know that but I love my brother, the man who threw everything but me. I can't, I don't know what to do anymore. This is so wrong. We shouldn't be meeting like this but I can't stand a day without you. I know, this is sinful. But I didn't care. But when I talked to brother and he told me that he'll do everything to make me safe, I felt bad. I am so bad Allen-kun. I am so bad. I am making a horrible mistake. " Lenalee was crying so hard. She buried herself in Allen's embrace, clutching the blanket that was wrapping their naked body.

"I am so sorry Allen, I love you with all my heart. I really do. But guilt is eating up my heart. Why did you become a noah? Why did Neah choose you? Couldn't he choose a bastard instead of you? I hate that left eye of yours, the noah inside you. I hate them. " Loud cry that was breaking his heart was heard.

"Lenalee, don't cry. I promise you that this will be the last time we'll meet like this. I am sorry for making you suffer like this. I am sorry for the guilt that I am causing you. I am so sorry. " Allen held her thighter this time. So tight that Lenalee felt she was going to crush. But she needed it. She needed it for she felt so secured inside his arms. Even if she knew, the noah inside him will wake up anytime from now, she didn't care. She just wanted to be with this man in anytime possible. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body. She wanted to hear those petty lies like 'it will be alright', 'This will end soon', 'I will be back'. Those warm lies that were keeping her from believing that someday, they can live a normal life after all, they are just humans who have endless desires.

"No, please don't do that Allen-kun. It will kill me. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you leaving me cold again. I don't want that. "

"Lenalee, no matter what happens, I will be by your side. Even if we are far away from each other."

" _Another lie. I know Allen, I know that the noah's memory is eating yours. There's no way you'll be by my side. But I believe them, nonetheless." She thought._

She tilted her head to meet his gaze. He was brushing her tears away as he smiled. Her head slowly decreasing the space between their lips. The moment their lips met, the early conversation has forgotten, the pain, the guilt and the problems were now left forgotten. Allen topped Lenalee, kissing her hungrily as if it was a decade when he last kissed her. Hands were traveling each others' bodies. Lenalee was moaning, arching her back, wanting Allen's touch even more. Allen went down kissing her neck and collar bone. Leaving kiss marks on her chest.

"Allen-kun..." she moaned his name as he gently squeezed her right breast while sucking the nipple of her left breast. Allen answered her with a soft 'hmmm.' When he got satisfied, he jerked his head up and looked at her. He leveled his head to her head. Facing her.

"Lenalee, your happiness is my happiness. Even if I have to offer myself to the Earl just to make you, and everybody at the order to be safe. I will do it. "

"Allen-kun..." then she grasped the back of his head and slowly led it to her just to kiss him again.

They were just like that, doubting if what they were doing was right or wrong. Realizing that it was so wrong. Yet they were tied by their sinful meeting and doing the sinful act of theirs repeatedly. A very strong thread. The red sinful thread of theirs.


End file.
